Querías que fuese una sorpresa
by Sara-GR
Summary: MONDLER,oneshot.Basado en el 6x25 El de la proposición, parte II ¿Cómo preparó Mónica toda la sorpresa? ¿Cómo se sentía después de salir de casa de Richard? ¿Cómo descubrió lo que Chandler quería hacer? Si lo leéis, review, plis!


_Un Mondler oneshot Adoro a esta pareja y le tenía que dedicar un fanfic exclusivo! Como mi capítulo favorito es "El de la proposición, parte II"...siempre me he preguntado como lo preparó Mónica todo, que sintió ella mientas iba de casa de Richard al piso 20...Así que lo ideo yo Espero que os guste. A mí me ha encantado escribirlo, desde luego! Besos!  
_

**QUERÍAS QUE FUESE UNA SORPRESA **

Mónica caminaba rápidamente hacia su piso. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía. Sentía que sus pies no rozaban la acera, si no que flotaban por encima de ella. Estaba muy alterada. Tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de dejarse caer al suelo, de _explotar_. Cualquier cosa para liberar el bullicio de pensamiento y sentimientos que hervía en su interior, y le estaban volviendo loca. Notaba una presión muy fuerte en alguna zona situada entre su pecho y su estómago. Como si una mano le oprimiera. Tenía la garganta seca y los ojos húmedos. Acababa de dejar la casa de Richard, echa un manojo de nervios y dudas. Ella quería a Chandler. Durante todo aquellos dos años de relación, el amor por él había ido en aumento cada vez más. Pero Richard…Richard, el primer hombre al que ella había amado de verdad, que le había hecho pasar muchos momentos memorables, aquel que luego le había partido el corazón negándole algo tan deseado por ella como los niños, Richard, al que le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas olvidar, y no lo había conseguido del todo…Le había ofrecido todo. Todo aquello que Chandler, por su maldita inmadurez y pánico al compromiso, jamás le daría. Quería a Chandler…pero si su relación no tenía ninguna meta ¿De que servía¿Por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él? Todo ese tiempo, todo ese amor que habían destilado el uno por el otro…la sorpresa de ellos mismos al enrollarse, el ocultar la relación a sus amigos, luego cuando la descubrieron, la aprobación de Ross, el casi matrimonio en Las Vegas… ¿Aquello no había servido para nada¿Qué tenía de malo ella para que Chandler no pensara, ni siquiera por un segundo, casarse con ella? Siempre había sabido lo mucho que le costaba a su novio ir en serio con sus relaciones, pero con ella…Creía que había sido diferente. Y se daba cuenta de que no. No podía seguir con él. Estaría soñando un futuro con un hombre que jamás iba a dárselo. Le iba a destrozar sus esperanzas.

Las lágrimas hacían una carrera desesperada por las mejillas de Mónica. Aquello le estaba partiendo el corazón. No podía abandonarle e irse con Richard…pero tampoco podía seguir con él, para nada. ¡¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?!

Subió las escaleras y fue a meter las llaves en la cerradura de su piso, resuelta a meter lo primero que pillara en una maleta y largarse a casa de sus padres. Tenía que reflexionar. Las rodillas se le doblaron y casi cayó al suelo llorando, al imaginarse que todo aquello iba a acabar. Quería todo lo que le ofrecía Richard…pero con Chandler. Y eso no era posible.

En el mismo momento en que su puerta se abría, la del apartamento de en frente también lo hizo y Joey salió al rellano.

– ¡¡Mónica!! – exclamó, cogiéndola por los hombros – ¡Gracias a Dios, Mónica¡He llamado a todos, para ver dónde estabas¡Te estaba busc…!

– Mira…Joey…– Mónica tenía la voz apagada y entrecortada. Sorbió por la nariz. Notaba como le ardían los ojos – Ahora no es… el… mejor momento…– hizo ademán de entrar en su apartamento – Tengo que…hacer la maleta.

– ¡¿La maleta¡¿A dónde vas?!

– A casa de mis padres – respondió Mónica secamente – ¿Vale? Tengo… mucho que pensar… y aquí, con todos vosotros… no voy a poder – la chica no podía dejar de llorar.

– Eh, eh…– Joey la rodeó con sus brazos – ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Mónica se deshizo de su abrazo. No estaba para nadie. Necesitaba estar sola.

– Me voy – entró en el piso, mientras Joey la seguía. – ¡Dile a Chandler que me he ido, y que no intente llamarme! – la desgarradora tristeza que sentía se estaba transformado en rabia y furia – ¡Y que si esto ha pasado…ha sido por su culpa…¡¡Por su estúpida falta de compromiso¡¡Y…y…– hizo una pausa, pensando – que se quede con sus estúpidos documentales sobre la reproducción de los cerdos!! – abrió su armario bruscamente y fue sacando ropa, metiéndola con la misma violencia en una bolsa.

– ¡No puedes irte! – chilló Joey, con un hilo de voz. Quería decirle a Mónica todo lo que sabía, pero si lo hacía, arruinaría la sorpresa. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Sus dos amigos no iban a acabar así!

– ¡Claro que puedo¡¡Me hubiera quedado si él le hubiera dado alguna…oportunidad de futuro a nuestra relación!! – gritó Mónica, con sus ojos azules inundados en lágrimas – ¡No puedo seguir… con un hombre… así¡Le quiero, pero a la larga… esto va a acabar conmigo¡¡No puedo¡¡No voy a esperarle eternamente¡No soy idiota!

Joel gesticuló exageradamente. Las palabras no le salían. Tenía los ojos y la boca tan abiertos que se le iban a desencajar. Mónica le miró unos segundos, pero el otro seguía sin decir nada inteligible. En el fondo, ella esperaba que gritase algo que le hiciese parar, y quedarse. Que fuese una buena razón. No quería irse así. Pero Joey seguía imposibilitado para decir algo normal. Bufó, sintiéndose tonta por haber pensado que tal vez las cosas no fueran del todo como ella creía, y fue de nuevo hacia la puerta del apartamento como un huracán.

A Joey no le llegaba el aire. Estaba en tal estado de pánico que su mente estaba en blanco. Se sentía desesperado e impotente. ¡Si no hacía algo, Mónica se iba a ir¡Tenía que decir algo, y ya¡¿Por qué su cuerpo no le obedecía?!

Mónica dio un paso fuera de la casa, y sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a desmoronarse y perder los papeles, rompiendo en llanto como una niña y dejándose caer al suelo, maldiciendo a Chandler y a Richard; cogió el pomo para cerrar la puerta.

Joel oyó la puerta deslizarse. ¡¡No podía ser¡¡NO PODÍA SER¡Tenía que reaccionar¡Mónica le iba a partir el corazón a Chandler por un estúpido error!

–¡¡¡ CHANDLER QUIERE CASARSE CONTIGO!!

El grito salió, gutural y ronco de lo más hondo de Joey. Hizo eco unos segundos, y luego se fundió lentamente en el aire, dejando sólo el recuerdo de las palabras.

Mónica se quedó paralizada. El grito de su amigo inundó su mente por completo. Tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo. Se sintió mareada. Aquello…aquello era…Se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia la habitación.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – exclamó, con voz aflautada.

Joey la miró fijamente y una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro.

– Chandler…Chandler quería que fuese una sorpresa. ¡Claro que quiere casarse contigo¡Está loco por ti! Pero…él…buscaba que te pareciera muy inesperado, que cuando te lo pidiera, fliparas ¿sabes? Así que actuaba como quién está en contra de casarse, un anti-matrimonio…¡¡Pero lo ha hecho demasiado bien, y tú te lo has creído!!

Mónica se puso una mano en el pecho y se dejó caer en la cama. Apenas se lo creía. Volvía a haber perlas en sus ojos, pero esta vez no eran por tristeza. Era un matiz diferente. Era una incredulidad plagada de felicidad.

–Chandler… ¿Va a… pedirme que… me case con él?

– Eso es. – asintió Joey. Se rascó la nuca – Siento arruinar la sorpresa.

– ¿En…en serio? – intuía que su amigo hablaba en serio, pero era algo tan bueno, tan maravilloso, que aún una parte de ella se resistía a creerlo.

– ¡Claro que es en serio¡Oye, mira, Chandler quería que esto fuera inesperado¡No teníamos que decirte nada¡¿Crees que rompería un trato con mi mejor amigo por nada?!

– ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Mónica apenas escuchaba ya a Joey – ¡¡Voy a casarme¡¡Van a pedirme matrimonio¡Y es Chandler!

Mónica empezó a saltar encima de la cama, totalmente emocionada. De su boca no salían más que risas y palabras como "Chandler" "matrimonio" "Síííí". ¡Se sentía tan diferente de hacía unos minutos! Ahora iba a tener lo que deseaba, y con el hombre que amaba. Con la persona que más quería en todo el mundo desde que ella tenía uso de razón. Iba a pasar el resto de su vida con Chandler, con su amigo, con su príncipe…Para siempre. Exhaló un tremendo y jubiloso grito que vació sus pulmones. Joey se le quedó mirando alucinado.

– ¡Tenemos que prepararlo todo!

– ¿Qué? – Joey se puso las manos en la cintura y la escudriñó.

Mónica sonrió.

– Chandler quería que fuese una sorpresa ¿no¡Pues se la daré yo! Lo tendremos todo listo para cuando él llegue. Quiero que esto sea algo muy especial. ¿Me ayudarás?

– ¡Claro, Mon! – exclamó al segundo su amigo – Dime¿qué hago yo?

– Bien, espera un segundo…– Mónica se bajó de la cama, salió, y caminó por el salón. Imaginaba como iría todo en cada trozo que miraba. No podía parar de sonreír. Dentro de poco, Chandler y ella darían un paso agigantado en su relación. Una promesa para un futuro juntos. – Bien, apagaré las luces y…velas, tenemos que poner muchas velas. Yo creo que con eso bastará. Sencillo, pero eficaz…– se giró hacia Joey – ¡Voy a prometerme!

– ¡Sí! – Joey sonrió y chilló emocionado también – ¡¡Mis dos amigos van a casarse!!

– ¡¡Sí!! – Mónica dio saltitos – ¡Voy a ser la primera en casarme de vosotros¡Ja!

– ¿No se han casado ya Phoebe, Rachel y Ross? – señaló Joey.

Mónica le fulminó con la mirada.

– Bueno…¡Pero seré la primera que se case, y no acabe en divorcio¡Chúpate esa, sabelotodo!

– ¿Soy un sabelotodo? – inquirió el otro, conmovido. – ¡Jamás me habían dicho eso! – abrazó a Mónica.

– ¡Lo sé! – Mónica sentía que la alegría le desbordaba, como un revoloteo furioso de mariposas no sólo en su estómago, si no en todo su ser – ¡Dios¡Estoy tan emocionada¡¡No puedo parar de gritar!! – cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco, respirando hondo, tratando de calmarse – Venga, venga…tranquilidad…A ver, Joe, ve abajo a comprar al menos siete paquetes de velas – fue hacia su dormitorio y volvió a salir con varios billetes que tendió al italiano – hazlo lo más rápido posible, no sabemos cuando va a volver Chandler.

– ¡¿Cómo voy a cargar yo con todas esas velas?! – protestó Joey.

Mónica se cruzó de brazos y le miró divertida e inquisitiva.

– Creí que tú eras el fuerte de los tres…No sabía que fueras una nenaza.

– ¡Eh! – Joey puso cara de niño pequeño obstinado – No soy una chica…es sólo que últimamente…no hago ejercicio…Y me siento inseguro sobre mí mismo…– el labio le empezó a temblar – ¡No sabes lo difícil que es ser hombre hoy en día¡Hay mucha presión¡¿Qué pasa cuando tengo ganas de llorar¡¿O de darme un baño¡¿O de ver Titanic más de dos veces?!

Lo que Mónica buscaba cuando le dijo nenaza era que se picara y saliera a buscar las velas. No que le entrara una mini-depresión y ella tuviese que consolarlo. Puso los ojos en blanco y lo abrazó con impaciencia, mientras Joey luchaba por no hacer un puchero.

– Joey, cielo…si quieres hacer todas esas cosas, _hazlas_. – le acarició el brazo – Total, Chandler las hace, así que no puede decirte nada…

– ¡¿Chandler ve Titanic más de dos veces?!

– ¡Sí¡Y en todas llora como una colegiala! – contestó un poco irritada – Ahora, por favor, por favor, – juntó las manos en gesto de súplica – ¿puedes ir a por las velas mientras yo arreglo esto un poco?

– Esta bien, está bien…– aceptó Joey separándose, y luego sonriendo, dejó escapar una vez más: – ¡Vais a casaros¡Qué guay!

Mónica asintió. Aquella frase le hacía sentir tan, tan bien. "Vais a casaros". Ella iba a casarse. Ella, la pequeña Harmónica, cuya madre pensaba que sería una solterona amargada el resto de su vida, mientras Ross lo conseguía todo. Mónica, que siempre veía como todos los demás tenían con quién compartir su vida mientras ella se quedaba en casa, lamentándose por otro novio perdido. La que siempre tenía más problemas con el sexo opuesto (Rachel era sexy y Phoebe tenía un encanto salvaje especial. Pero ¿qué tenía ella¿Manías?), iba a ser la que finalmente consiguiera pasar con un hombre el resto de su vida. Y no con uno con cualquiera. Si no con su mejor amigo. Aquel que siempre que dudaba sobre su futuro, le proponía ser su apoyo. ¿Qué no iba a tener hijos a los cuarenta? Él se ofrecía a ser el padre. ¿Qué no iba a tener novio? Él se brindaba a serlo. ¿Qué se sentía deprimida porque la habían tomado por alguien mucho mayor? Él la consolaba diciendo que era una mujer que jamás dejaría de ser deseada por alguien. Eso fue en Londres…Londres. Los dos fueron allí sin pareja, resignados con ello y sin esperar nada…Y se encontraron el uno al otro. Como si les hubieran quitado una venda, que les dejara ver que debajo del hombre inmaduro y patéticamente gracioso, y de la mujer maniática y mandona, vivían unos seres que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, fue todo tan rápido…Mónica fue a la habitación de Chandler buscando un poco de diversión y consuelo, punto. Y Chandler aceptó porque…en fin, era Chandler…y su amiga seguía siendo una mujer, y hacía mucho que no estaba con una. Pero que iban a ellos a imaginar que esas ¡siete veces! iban a cambiar tanto las cosas entre ellos. No buscaban nada más que sexo y hallaron otra cosa. Un deseo irresistible de estar con el otro.

Londres lo había cambiado todo. Los había unido para siempre, había hecho que se miraran detrás de las máscaras y vieran (oh, sorpresa) a otro Chandler y a otra Mónica.

Joey volvió con los paquetes de velas, moviéndose y prácticamente haciendo malabares para que no se cayeran. Entre los dos lo prepararon todo, en silencio. Mónica aún tenía mucho en que pensar y su amigo lo sabía, así que la dejó tranquila. Cuando terminaron, el salón parecía el escenario de una película sobre amor. Tal como Mónica quería que fuera. Las velas lo rodeaban todo, cálidas, íntimas, románticas. En medio de la oscuridad, aquellas pequeñas luces lo hacían todo más sutil y especial. Ella las miró fijamente, viendo reflejada en ellas cada momento especial que había pasado con Chandler. Allí estaba la noche londinense. Junto al armario, los primeros besos a escondidas. Al lado del balcón, la charla en el hospital, con Phoebe pariendo; la reconciliación después del hotel, el Acción de Gracias en el que había tenido que meter la cabeza en un pavo para que Chandler le perdonara lo del dedo apuntado; la primera vez que él le dijo "Te quiero", cuando todos descubrieron lo suyo; en la alfombra, cuando le pidió matrimonio como forma de decir "lo siento", la vez que le había convencido de que era bastante más emocionante esta en la fase de "aún quiero estar contigo" a la primera de "no paramos de hacerlo"; La Vegas y el casi matrimonio allí (ahora se daba cuenta de que Chandler le había propuesto matrimonio ya dos veces, anteriormente), cuando se habían ido a vivir juntos…Allí estaban todos y cada uno de ellos, diciéndole que viera, que aquel era el hombre con el que había sido más feliz en su vida. Ni Bobby, ni Pete…ni siquiera Richard. Chandler, siempre Chandler. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera plantearse irse? Le quería demasiado. Su cara se iluminó, cuando pensó todas esas cosas.

Entonces se giró hacia Joey.

– Mira, cariño, lo vamos a hacer así…– el italiano se cruzó de bazos, atento – cuando escuches pasos en la escalera, ve a la mirilla, y si es Chandler, sal como si fueras a sacar la basura ¿vale? – Joey asintió – Le dices que yo me he ido a casa de mis padres, y que no quiero verle, y que no quiero que me llame…

– ¡¿Después de todo el trabajo vas a hacer eso?! – le acusó Joey, con voz aguda.

Mónica cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, diciéndose a sí misma que debía de tener paciencia.

– Joey, le vamos a engañar. – explicó lentamente, con cara ansiosa – Yo voy a estar _aquí_. Es para que se sorprenda.

– Aaaaaah – le guiñó un ojo y la señaló – Ahora lo pillo.

– Genial. ¿Podrás hacerlo creíble?

Joey abrió los brazos y alzó las cejas.

– ¡Heeey¡Soy un gran actor!

Mónica guardó silencio unos instantes, mirando hacia un lado.

– Sí, lo eres – dijo al fin, forzadamente – Bueno…venga, venga, sal fuera…

– Vale – Joey se dirigió hacia la puerta y entonces, de repente, volvió a darse la vuelta, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó – Buena suerte, Mónica. Vais a ser muy felices – le dijo al oído, haciendo que ella sintiera la calidez y la amistad que Joey siempre le habría brindado; le besó dulcemente la mejilla, y sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro, salió.

Mónica, agradeciendo mentalmente e tierno gesto de Joey, se colocó en el centro del salón, quedando rodeada por las velas que tantos recuerdos le traían. El corazón le latía fuertemente, golpeando su pecho y sentía que apenas podía respirar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban. Se puso bien el pelo y esperó, mirando fija y ansiosamente la puerta, obligándola a abrirse con Chandler agarrado al pomo. Un suave temblor comenzó a apoderarse de ella cuando oyó pasos afuera, y a Joey salir del apartamento. Escuchaba a voz de Chandler, incrédula, rota, desesperada, cuando su amigo le dijo que ella se había ido. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, el estómago lo tenía estrangulado por un sentimiento intenso.

Y la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba ÉL, que se quedó mirando la escena un segundo, paralizado, como si estuviese viendo un auténtico milagro. Mónica sonrió al mirarle a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que observaría el resto de su vida junto a los suyos, amándolos cada día más. Allí estaba su amigo, su novio, su alma gemela, su príncipe...el hombe de su vida.

– Querías que fuese una sorpresa…


End file.
